


Wranduin Week 2020

by UmiAzuma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Wranduin Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: A series of fics for Wranduin week!
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. A day in Stormwind

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt is: A day in Stormwind :3

1.

Wrathion entered the room as Anduin slept.

He'd bribed the maids to not wake him early, and dismissed the nobles after a little argument. 

Anduin slept on until he woke by himself, a little disoriented, like he did whenever he took a nap and woke and it was dark. He looked around and was met with Wrathion holding a tray with food and freshly brewed coffee. 

"Good morning, my treasure." He said, placing the tray on Anduin's lap. "I have had your paperwork sent to your secretary, and the nobles have been dismissed."

Anduin raises a brow and looks at Wrathion, then at the plater with fluffy pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice and the coffee. 

Wrathion looks very happy with himself. He's even puffing his chest a little.

"What did you do?" Anduin says suspiciously. 

Wrathion deflates like a balloon. 

"You don't know what day it is today?" He asks, looking like a kicked puppy. Anduin shakes his head. Wrathion sits beside him in bed and offers him a strawberry. "On this day, I saw a beautiful boy in a tavern, far away. And when I saw that beautiful boy I thought, 'why, is this what people call angels?' and decided I wanted that beautiful creature for myself." 

Anduin takes the strawberry and laughs a little as the juice escapes the corner of his mouth. 

"Well, I hope you got that beautiful creature to yourself." Anduin said, munching on some other fruit. "What's that got to do with me?" 

Wrathion, who was busy smelling Anduin's hair, looked at him as if he'd personally offended him. 

"I'm talking about you, you airhead!"

"I know, idiot!" Anduin laughed. "So, it could be said it's our anniversary?" 

"The way I see it, yes."

"And that's why you did all this."

"For my treasure, yes! And there's more, but later."

Later ended up being that afternoon. Wrathion had cleared his schedule and taken Anduin to the seaside. There, a blanket with some food waited for them, but Wrathion had to shoo a seagull away, making Anduin laugh. 

They ate and laughed and kept scaring off that same seagull, then they watched the sun set in the ocean. Anduin sighed and put his head on Wrathion's shoulder.

"Happy anniversary." He said softly.

"Happy anniversary, my treasure." 

The sun was setting, tinting the sky with beautiful colors, it had been a good day. 


	2. Arranged Marriage/Emperor! Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is arranged to marry the dragon emperor, living in Blackrock, he meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompts were Arranged Marriage and Emperor! Wrathion. I took the Emperor Wrathion idea and flew with it a different way lol

2.

For his whole life, Anduin had been trained to become the Dragon Emperor's mate. One of many. The fate was supposed to be his sister's, but he'd offered himself at an early age, thinking of nothing but of protecting her from a terrible fate. 

Now that the time came, he was nervous. He said goodbye to his parents quickly, so as to not see his mother cry. As he was carted away, a black tauren sat beside him as he looked at Stormwind one last time.

"Are you admiring your childhood home, prince Anduin?" The tauren, Ebyssian, asked carefully, he had a gentle demeanor, small blessings, Anduin thought. He shook his head.

"I am saying goodbye." 

When they arrived in Blackrock, Anduin had expected the place would be a dark, humid cave, but it was not so. Inside the mountain was a luxurious palace of sorta. He was taken to what would be his room, which was more like a residence. His body was then washed with fragrant flowers in a pool of warm water. A blood elf with dark skin told him the water was warmed by the volcano, and he shouldn't stay in it too long. 

Anduin sat on a much too luxurious bed, trembling. He didn't see the Emperor when he arrived, and didn't see him for the next few nights.

A couple of days later, he was visited by a pale high elf with long blond hair, he introduced himself as Arator, he was also one of the Emperor's concubines. He brought Anduin sweet tea and steamed buns, filled with juicy meat. 

"You are terrified, little one." Arator said, when Anduin lifted his cup with a trembling hand. "You don't need to be. Some of the Emperor's concubines have been here for months and have never even met the Emperor."

"Have you met him?"

"A few times, he's not evil or anything, you don't have to be afraid." Arator took his hand gently. "You are safe, he will not be cruel with you if you ever meet him."

Anduin felt a little relieved. He still didn't see the Emperor, but he was sent his own group of servants who would help him in whatever he needed. Anduin asked if there was a shooting range, and for the next few days, he entertained himself shooting arrows there.

That's where he met the dragon. One afternoon he was at the shooting range, his attendants praising his marksmanship, when he felt a strange presence. He turned around, bow at the ready, and there he was. His dark skin contrasted with his golden attire, there were horns adorned with rings of gold and chains and his dark curls were braided elegantly. His tail, also adorned with gold rings, swished with interest. 

"Greetings, little one." The dragon said, from how richly dressed he was, he was probably from the royal family, maybe related to the Emperor? "Who might you be?" 

Anduin put the bow down and bowed as gracefully as he could. 

"Greetings, I am Prince Anduin Wrynn, from Stormwind. I am one of the Emperor's mates."

"Ah…" the dragon seemed to ponder on this. "Have you met the Emperor yet?"

"Not yet, no. If I may ask, who are you, sir?" The dragon seemed to think about this for a moment. 

"I am… Irevion. I am the Emperor's brother. His third brother, actually."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Irevion." Anduin smiled at him. He felt a little guilty of thinking that his new mate's brother was very attractive. 

Anduin and Irevion met frequently in the shooting range. Irevion admired and praised his marksmanship, and they conversed about many things. Anduin spoke freely with Irevion about his concerns for Stormwind's safety, and Irevion told Anduin sometimes about his brothers problems as the new Dragon Emperor. 

"I would imagine being the new Emperor and Earthward must be difficult." Anduin commented once, when they walked through a little garden around Anduin's residence. "Is that why he has so many mates? To ease his worries." 

He had told Irevion he'd like some Stormwind roses, and the Emperor had sent him several pots the next day. Arator had praised the roses, saying that such a gift must mean the Emperor had noticed him.

"It would seem that's what they're for, but brother doesn't really like the idea of all these mates. He wants someone that will rule by his side, not several people." 

"I see… so why have so many?"

"Tradition, I guess. By the time brother ascended, he had all these proposals and couldn't say no to any of them, to ensure peace."

"I see… and is he not bothered that you come to visit one of his concubines?"

"He figures we're just friends. There's nothing to worry about." 

Their meetings went on for quite some time, they met to play Jihui, and to drink tea and had lunch together. Anduin had grown fond of Irevion. 

Until he discovered Irevion was not who he said he was. Anduin was with Arator in a little makeshift swing that had been made recently by some servants, when the Emperor's servants came to inform them that the Emperor would have a celebration for his birthday, all the concubines had to be there to greet him. 

Arator excitedly helped Anduin pick something proper to wear for the celebration. Mostly, they didn't really have to please the Emperor, they had to please Empress Dowager Nyxondra, so they had to look their best. 

The celebration was in full swing when the concubines were made to enter the throne room in two lines and were made to sit on a long table at both sides of the Emperor's table, where Anduin saw Irevion, richly dressed and sitting at the center, next to the Empress Dowager Nyxondra. Where was the Emperor supposed to sit if Irevion was there?

"That's the Dragon Emperor Wrathion, and his mother, Empress Nyxondra." 

Anduin frowned. That couldn't be, he'd said his name was Irevion, all this time he'd been lying to Anduin? He looked up and noticed the Emperor looking at him, Anduin looked away, he was disappointed.

At night, Anduin returned to his room, disappointed that he'd been lied to. When he walked in, his servants were nervous. Inside, was the Emperor. 

"Majesty." Anduin bowed, the same way his servants did. Wrathion, the Emperor, dismissed the servants and they left the room, their heads down. 

"Forgive me, Anduin, for lying to you."

"The Emperor can do as he pleases." Anduin replied softly. "I am but a humble servant."

"This is exactly what I didn't want." The Emperor looked dejected. "I saw you that day at the shooting range and wanted to know you. Had I introduced myself as the Emperor, would you have spoken to me the way you did?" 

Anduin pondered this for a moment. The Emperor was right. 

"I wanted to know you, and I wanted you to like me for  _ me _ , not because I'm the Dragon Emperor and you  _ must _ be nice to me." The Emperor, Wrathion, took Anduin's hands in his own and kissed them. "Arator spoke of you, I wanted to meet you, I wanted to know  _ you _ , not the mate that was sent to me. Now I know you, and you are good, and kind. I want to marry you."

Anduin frowned. "Aren't we already married?" 

"Well yes, but I mean… I like you, and mother approves of you, an Emperor needs someone to rule by his side. I want to name you High Consort. You would rule over everyone else." 

Wrathion, the Dragon Emperor, pressed his forehead to Anduin's gently. He brought Anduin's pale hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle. 

"Your hands are warm…" Anduin said. "Perhaps I can say yes. But no more lies!"

"No more lies, I promise." 

Anduin smiled up at him. Perhaps he could say yes.


	3. Working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion was just trying to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do so I only wrote dialogue lol

"Wrathion, stop that!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"You can't falsify my signature for these kinds of things!"

"But the armistice is a good opportunity for this, my treasure! Westfall needs the help and the Horde is offering this help in exchange for… barely nothing!"

"You should have asked me first! This is ridiculous, you falsified my signature!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"I know you're trying to help, and I know you have the best intentions. But Wrathion, my love, you need to talk to me first about these things! The nobles are making a scandal, Genn is having puppies over this!"

"Having puppies will distract him from this, no?"

"It's a figure of speech, you silly dragon. Don't fake my signature again, alright? Work with me, please."

"I promise, my treasure." 

"Thank you."


	4. Taking care of baby dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today is Taking care of baby dragons
> 
> I always go some other route with these xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do anything for free day, I might post something at the end of the week as the "free day".
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :3

4.

Taria was born looking like a very normal human baby. She had four little limbs and ten little fingers and toes. Big purple eyes, a cute button nose and chubby cheeks. Her brown little head was covered in soft black curls.

Wrathion was madly in love with her.

Anduin had been exhausted giving birth to her, so exhausted Wrathion thought he'd lose his treasure forever. The healers had assured him Anduin just needed to rest for a few days. Giving birth to Taria had been taxing.

Both Wrathion and Anduin were concerned that Taria would come out like some kind of monster, Wrathion had spoken of dragonkin, of creatures more beast than human. Anduin had decided while pregnant that it wouldn't matter, they would love and cherish their child no matter what happened.

Now, Taria looked like a perfectly fine and normal baby. Wrathion was very happy with how normal Taria looked. She looked so much like both of them, everything was perfect. 

Then one day he heard a crash as he was returning from Silithus, and a small dragon whelp collided with his chest. The whelp looked up at him with big eyes, chirping happily, as Anduin and nanny Stormsong, a night elf that had been hired recently, came running to him.

"Wrathion, thank the Light you're here!" Anduin looked distressed. "Taria is missing! I can't find her anywhere! And who is that?"

"I think I found Taria." He said, presenting the little whelp to Anduin. 

They both looked at her violet eyes and instantly knew it was her. 

Wrathion didn't know why Taria had transformed into a dragon whelp, but now that she slept, curled in his lap like a kitten, he saw so much of Anduin even in her whelp form. 

There were golden scales here and there, making her look like she had gold spots. A pair of her little horns were black and the other pair were lighter. There was also a sort of fleshy color in her stomach. 

"She's adorable, even in this form." Anduin commented, sitting by his side. He'd made a bottle of milk for her, sure that even in whelp form she wouldn't forgive not getting her bottle. 

"Yes… I do believe she has so much of both of us." Wrathion smoothed her little wings, Taria chirped in her sleep. "Our perfect baby."

They quietly sat side by side, admiring their child, Anduin placed his head on Wrathion's shoulder.

"I want another one."

"No." Wrathion looked at him with a frown. "It's too soon! Maybe when she's older."

Anduin pouted. "Fine, when she's older."

They sat there looking at their sleeping child for a bit more.


End file.
